(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a CMOS image sensor device and, more particularly, to a method to form an improved CMOS image sensor with a double-diffused source on the reset transistor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
CMOS image sensors have many advantages over CCD sensors. For example, CMOS image sensors demonstrate low voltage operation, low power consumption, compatibility with logic circuits, random access, and low cost. As device dimensions shrink to 0.25 microns, shallow trench isolations (STI) are widely used for device isolation. However, crystal defects located at STI corners can create leaky pixels.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a conventional CMOS pixel cell 400 is shown in schematic form. The pixel cell 400 comprises a photodiode sensor 408. The photodiode sensor 408 is reverse biased between the power supply VDD 404 and GROUND 430 such that it will conduct only a small leakage current. However, the photodiode 408 is sensitive to incident light. Light will cause the reverse current to increase.
The CMOS sensor pixel 400 comprises three additional transistors N1412, N2416, and N3420. The first transistor N1412 is the reset transistor for the cell 400. The cell is operated in a cycle. First, the reset transistor N1412 is turned ON as shown by the high state of VRST. The node between the photodiode 408 and the reset transistor N1412 is the floating node (FN). When the reset transistor N1 is ON, FN is pulled up to VDD 404. The photodiode 408 is then fully reverse biased and has the maximum depletion region.
The reset control signal VRST is next forced low to turn OFF the reset transistor N1. The photodiode sensor 408 will now react to incident light by generating reverse leakage current. The leakage current will discharge the floating node (FN) as shown. If the pixel is in the presence of a bright light, a large current will be generated by the photo effect. This current will discharge FN at a rate of, for example, about 200 mV/second or more. If the pixel is in the dark, the leakage current generated will discharge FN at a rate of only about 20 mV/second or less.
The FN voltage is coupled to the gate of the source follower transistor N2416. The source of N2416 follows the gate voltage FN with a voltage drop. For example, the FN node during reset may be forced to about 2.5 V if VDD is about 3.3 V. In this case, the source of N2416 will be about 2.2 V during reset. After the reset transistor N1412 is turned OFF, FN begins to drop at a rate that reflects the relative light intensity incident on the pixel 400 photodiode 408 as described above. This voltage is reflected on the source follower node but with a low output resistance such that any additional loading does not affect the operation of the diode. The row selector transistor N3420 is used to select a particular row of pixels 400 for sampling. The row selector transistor N3420 is turn ON by the VDI signal that is controlled by the sampling circuit, not shown.
In this example case, a constant load ILOAD 424 is coupled to the pixel output VOUT. If the row selector transistor N3420 for this pixel 400 is turned ON, then the constant load is coupled to the source follower output such that the FN signal is effectively coupled to the output node VOUT. The difference between a dark condition and a bright light condition on the photodiode 408 can be easily seen. During a sampling operation, the VOUT signal is sampled at a fixed number of milliseconds after the reset transistor N1 is turned OFF. The sampled voltage VOUT corresponds to the relative light intensity. It may be used, therefore, to scan an image by combining the samples of a large array of pixels.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a cross sectional view of a part of the pixel structure is shown. The photodiode is formed by the n-well (NW) region 16 and the p-substrate (PSUB) 10. The NW 16 forms a first terminal of the p-n diode while the PSUB 10 forms a second terminal. Under reverse bias, a depletion region forms between NW 16 and PSUB 10. The photoelectric current is generated as light photons interact within this depletion region. Two MOS transistors 66 and 70 are also shown in the cross section. One transistor 66 has the source region 38 formed in the NW 16 terminal of the photodiode. This transistor 66 is the reset transistor for the pixel cell.
Shallow trench isolation (STI) regions 18 are used in this technology to enable very small dimensions as described above. A particular problem may occur in the STI 18. Defects 62 may form in the STI-semiconductor substrate interface due to manufacturing problems, such as crystal defects, material stress, poor trench etching or filling, or planarization damage. These defects 62 may occur at the STI interface with the heavily doped source junction 38 of the reset transistor as shown. This will induce leakage current to flow from the source node (FN) to ground.
As discussed above, the current flow from the FN node to ground is used to measure the intensity of incident light. Any additional source of leakage current will adversely affect the performance of the CMOS image sensor. Further, since the STI defects 62 are somewhat random, this leakage current will occur on some pixels but not others. Therefore, the leakage current effect cannot be cancelled out. As a result, pixels that contain a defect 62 will appear to be in the presence of a large, light source even when the pixel is exposed to darkness. Such pixels are called xe2x80x9cwhite pixelsxe2x80x9d since these locations in the CMOS image pixel array always appear to be xe2x80x9cwhitexe2x80x9d regardless of the actual incident image. It is a primary object of the present invention to address the problem of white pixels caused by STI-induced leakage.
Several prior art inventions relate to U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,054 to Wang et al discloses a flash memory cell having a double-diffused region and a single-diffused region. U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,054 to Yaung et al teaches a method to form an image sensor cell. The photo diode comprises a lateral p-n diode with a space between the p-n regions. Conventional, single-diffused source/drain regions are used in the reset transistor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,678 to Chiang et al describes a method to form a CMOS image sensor. A photoresist layer is used to protect a previously formed, photodiode element during the sidewall spacer etch on the transfer transistor gate. Conventional, single-diffused sources and drains having lightly doped drain (LDD) extensions are taught. U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,258 to Wuu teaches a method to selectively form silicide in a CMOS image sensor process. Silicide is formed on the logic-type CMOS transistors. However, a layer blocks formation of silicide in the image cell. The reset transistor uses conventional, single-diffused source/drain regions with LDD.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an effective and very manufacturable CMOS image sensor device and method of formation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method to form a CMOS image sensor device with reduced occurrence of the white pixel effect.
A yet further object of the present invention is to form a CMOS image sensor where a double diffused source is used to reduce leakage on the floating node.
A yet further object of the present invention is to form the double diffused source selectively only on the floating node and not on other drain or source nodes in the pixel.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a CMOS image sensor with improved performance having an improved source region.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, a method to form CMOS image sensors in the manufacture of an integrated circuit device is achieved. The method comprises providing a semiconductor substrate. Sensor diodes are formed in the semiconductor substrate with each diode comprising a first terminal and a second terminal. Gates are formed for transistors in the CMOS image sensors. The gate comprise a conductor layer overlying the semiconductor substrate with an insulating layer therebetween. The transistors include reset transistors. Ions are implanted into the semiconductor substrate to form source/drain regions for the transistors. The source regions of the reset transistors are formed in the first terminals of the sensor diodes. Ions are implanted into the reset transistor sources to form double diffused sources. The implanting is blocked from other source/drain regions.
Also in accordance with the objects of this invention, a CMOS image sensor device is achieved. The device comprises a semiconductor substrate. A sensor diode in the semiconductor substrate comprises a first terminal and a second terminal. A plurality of gates for transistors is in the CMOS image sensor. The gates comprise a conductor layer overlying the semiconductor substrate with an insulating layer therebetween. The transistors include reset transistors. Source/drain regions are formed for the transistors. The source regions of the reset transistors are formed in the first terminals of the sensor diodes. Double diffused sources are formed in the reset transistor sources.